Love isn't a game it's a ride
by Singing Bella
Summary: ok just read it im not telling you anything other than Counterpart X Counterpart and has OC's
1. Chapter 1: wait there's more Puffs!

**Love isn't a game it's a ride **

**Me: ok guy this is how me Yuki and Mariko became PPGZ and some other stuff on our life's**

**Mariko: this is a love story with the Puffs/Rhythms and Ruffs/Rocks including Yuka and Hibiki (not as a couple Yuka x Takashi and Hibiki x Kuriko)**

**Yuka: Yeah I'm in the stories now **

**Hibiki: HAHA I was already in it **

**Yuka: *Sits on his back and starts attacking him* WANNA TAKE THAT BACK**

**Hibiki: H-Help me onee-chan **

**Us: You brought it on yourself**

**Yuki: Yuka calm down **

**Me: ok we'll start with how we (Rhythms) meet each other and well also take it with how our lives were later in different chapters**

**Yuki: and the name of the story is that because love is a crazy thing that has many ups and downs and too many people think that it's a prize when they get love but it's kind of hard to explain but it will make since soon **

**All: Enjoy and we don't own the PPGZ and we give a little intro on how our puffs meet and became friends here**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wait there are more puffs!?**

**No one's POV**

**At Townsville preschool **

The teacher came in with a shy young girl hiding behind her "ok class we have a new girl in our class today so please be nice to her." then she nicely brought the young girl out from behind her the girl had white hair and a white shirt and blue skirt introduced her self

"H-Hello i-i'm O-Oshima Y-Yuko." the girl know as yuko said in a whisper like tone

"Ok Yuko go sit next to Mariko and she'll help you out if you need it." The teacher said

"O-Ok." She said and walked to the table where the teacher showed her

"Hi I'm Shinoda Mariko." A sweet girl with pretty blonde hair that was in two braids and a gray shirt and blue shorts said to Yuko

"I'm Y-Yuko." Yuko said

"Want to be friends?" Mariko asked Yuko

"S-sure." Yuko said

"Let me guess you're shy." Mariko said to her new friend

"Yeah." Yuko said without stuttering this time and both girls became best friends **(Believe it or not this almost how me and Mariko really meet but Mariko was the shy one and I always talked for her LOL)**

* * *

**Ok were time skipping to 2nd year of elementary 'AKA 4 year's later or 2nd grade'(we really meet in middle school but whatever?)**

The two second graders were walking into the school talking both wearing shorts and Yuko had a white shirt while Mariko had a gray one they were talking about what their teacher said "I heard we have a new girl today." Mariko said

"Yea this is kind of like when I came here huh?" Yuko said

"Yep" Both the girls giggled at their comments

"Hey yuko and Mariko." two boys walked up to the girls

"What do you want?" Mariko asked with a tick mark on her head

"Nothing we just want to know if you'll go out with us." one of them said

"Were in 2nd Grade so try again in hmmm...NEVER!" Yuko said then the bell rang so the girl ran to class giggling at the two boys who looked mad

"Ok Class settle down we have a new student today please come in." our teacher said and a girl with beautiful pink hair a yellow shirt and the same shorts as the girls

"Hi I'm Kashwagi Yuki." she said in a sweet tone

"Ok go sit next to Mariko and Yuko raise your hand girls." and they did so and Yuki walk over to them

"Hi I'm Yuki." Yuki said

"I'm Yuko." Yuko replied

"And I'm Mariko and we best friends." Mariko said

"How cool can we all be friends?" Yuki said and the girls looked at each other

"SURE!" They both said to Yuki who was happy

* * *

**Ok now we're seeing then in high school 2rd year aka 10th grade summer **

"Wow there really amazing huh?" Yuki asked her friends looking at the TV with a story about the PPGZ on it

"Yeah I would love to have super powers." Yuko said

"Me too." Mariko said what the group didn't know was that there wish would come true soon

"Well I got to go home." Yuko said and left as she was walking home she saw a little girl with the head microphone set thing **(I don't know the real name)** with a white light heading towards the girl "Huh? LOOK OUT KID!" Yuko ran in front of the girl and blocked her form the light and shouted

"_SINGING BELLA" _a white background with black music note symbols appeared and she started to do a dance a bright white light changed her white tank top **(it is summer break)** and black skirt to a white tank top with the very top outlined with black she moved her hands from behind her to the front and another white light came and turned it into a mini white skirt with the bottom part black and clapped her hands together and got black fingerless gloves and white shoes and a white jacket with two shades of white and a 'P' on it in yellow and a black head band that was right behind her bangs and posed with her hands in I love you signs in front of her and she had a white and black head microphone on her left ear **(facing her)**

"Wow you're a Power puff can I have your autograph miss?" the little girl asked

"Umm... Ok but I don't think I'm a PPGZ I'm a PRGZ which is a Pretty Rhythm Girl Z." said Yuko or should I say Bella and she sign a paper the little girl had and left "ok now how do I change back that's the question." Yuko muttered to herself "and I should find Mariko and Yuki to something tells me this didn't only happen to me." She said under her breath

**With Mariko and Yuki after Yuko left **

"Yuko has the right idea on going home I'm going to see you later Yuki." Mariko said and left her pink haired friend when she saw two boys playing with the wooded swords and a white light head to them "huh? HEY WATCH OUT!" Mariko shouted and blocked them both then she shouted

"_BRILLIANT RIKA" _a gray background with lighter gray sword symbols appeared and she started to do a dance and a bright gray light changed her gray tee shirt and shorts into a gray tank top with the top outlined with black she moved her hands from one side to the other and a gray mini skirt with the bottom outlined in black and punched to the front with her hands and black fingerless gloves appeared with gray shoes and a gray jacket with two shades of gray and a 'P' on it in yellow and a gray clip pushing her bangs back and posed sitting on her left knee **(facing her) **and her right hand is on her sword and her left is in the air

"Wow she's a power puff that's so cool!" both the boys yelled and run off

"Umm… ok and why am I in a skirt I hate SKIRTS!" Mariko said "I should look for Yuko and Yuki."

**After Mariko left **

"I think I should go now to so I have time to watch my TV show." Yuki said to herself walking home when she turned the corner she saw a girl playing with a wand that lights up and dancing around and Yuki looked up to see a white light heading straight towards the young girl and she yelled "HEY LITTLE GIRL WATCH OUT!" Yuki shielded her from the light then shouted

"_BRIGHT KIM" _**(it's really Kimberly but we use Kim) **a yellow background with brighter yellow sun symbols appeared and she did a little dance and a bright yellow light appeared and changed her yellow tube top and yellow skirt in to a yellow tank top with a back outline on the top she swiped one hand across her legs and a yellow mini skirt appeared with a bottom outlined black she placed her hands on her hips and black fingerless gloves appeared and yellow shoes and yellow jacket that's two shade of yellow and a 'P' **(the P is a dark yellow because that jacket body's a bright version of the color) **in Yellow and a yellow ribbon holding up a part of her hair in a pony tail and she posed sitting on her knee's with peace signs in front of her

"Wow you're a puff and you saved me so cool can you sign my light wand?" The little girl asked

"Umm… sure." She sign it **(when we sign the stuff we used our transformation names)** "here you go"

"Thanks Bright Kim." The little girl said reading the autograph and then running off

"Something tells me I should go to the park and look for the other two." Yuki err Kim said

**At the professor's lab **

"More friends da wan." Peach a robot dog said

"What peach are you sure?" asked a 10 year old named ken

"Yes da wan and their near the park." Peach said

"Alright contact the girls and tell them." Said the professor

**At the park before the PPGZ and professor arrive **

"Ok if I were Mariko or Yuki where would I be?" Yuko or Bella said to herself walking around looking for her friends

"Hey you there girl in the powder puff outfit look over here." A boy's voice said and she looked over to see none other than the RRBZ

"um one it's power puff not powder ok you bozos and what do you want." She said kind of mad

"Well now that you ask we want this" brick said _Spit ball straw_

_Ear wax Q-tips _

_Stinky sock boomerang _

"Gross but I've seen worse." She said dodging it all "you asked for it." _Beautiful harmony _**(ok all her attacks send out sound waves and when she sings whatever emotion she feels you feel if your good it gives you power bad it hurts like hell and some of them she can use water and stuff with) **all the boys went flying back

"YUKO!" Mariko and Yuki shouted at her

"GIRLS!" she shouted running up to hug her

"hey you three over here!" a man's voice shouted and the three look up from their group hug to see professor Utonium his son a robot dog and the PPGZ

"Y-You're the PPGZ!" the trio shouted

"Yeah we are and you girls are." The PPGZ asked them

"Were the PRGZ or Pretty Rhythm Girl Z." they said

"Ok well let's go to the lab and get you three back to normal shall we." The professor said and all of them got in the car **(the one they used when they found Blossom and Bubbles)**

**At the lab **

"Ok let's change you back to normal shall we girls." The professor hit the girls with the ray gun thing and changed them back to normal and the puffs walk in their normal form

"Before you girls go let's get to know each other a little better." Suggested Bubbles or Miyako said to them

"Ok well I'm Yuko Oshima the white puff and before you ask yes I'm the singer but when transformed my name is Singing Bella." Yuko said

"Ok Yuko I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi the red power puff and the leader of the puffs and transformed I'm known as Hyper Blossom." Momoko said

"Well I'm Yuki Kashwagi the yellow puff and yes I'm in the same band as Yuko and transformed I'm Bright Kim." Yuki said

"I'm Miyako Gotokuji the blue puff transformed I'm known a Rolling Bubbles." Miyako said

"I'm Mariko Shinoda dido on the band thing and I'm the gray power puff also known as Brilliant Rika." Mariko said

"I'm Kaoru Matsubara I'm the green puff known as Powered Buttercup."

"Ok well now you know each other I'm professor Utonium."

"I'm Ken Kitazawa his son."

"I'm Peach da wan."

"A TALKING DOG!" the new puffs kind of freaked out

"Calm down that's just peach he was a robot toy dog hit by a Z-ray like you girls." Said the professor trying to calm them down

"Oh ok that explains it." They said

"Hey what school do you guy go to." The puffs asked

"Were going to go to Townsville high after summer is over." Yuko said

"So are we!" Momoko exclaimed

"Awesome!" they all said

"Ok well you girls should head home before it's really late." The professor said

"Ok and professor one more thing who were those three boys that attacked me in the park?" Yuko asked

"Um… they all look around eleven years old and looked like the girls but as boys?" Ken asked

"Yeah and there very immature not to mention gross." She said

"The RRBZ I tell you more tomorrow girls you should go home now." Said the professor and each girl went to their own home

**With the RRBZ **

"Man who was that girl?" brick asked

"I don't know brick but we need help because with four puffs well be destroyed." Butch said him and brick started talking about what they should do about this

"Um… guys… hey guys…BRICK BUTCH!" Boomer shouted

"WHAT!" They yelled at their bother

"There's more than one new puff I saw two other girls in the same outfit before I blacked out." Boomer told them

"Well you know what I think?" Brick asked

"What?" Butch and Boomer questioned

"Were getting new brothers." Brick smirked evilly

* * *

**Me: that's the end of chapter one of Love isn't a game it's a ride well the next chapter will come out soon for now **

**All: WE NEED TO SLEEP!**

**Me: night night *falls asleep at computer* **

**P.S Hope you enjoyed ill type my other stories later and wow this was over six pages long and over 2,459 (exact total) words way over my personal best which is two pages long and 1,283 word going to PPGZ and RRBZ vampire love well bye **

**~ Yuko ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 three new ruffs?

**Love isn't a game it's a ride **

**Me: ok were back again with ****Love isn't a game it's a ride **

**Yuki: sorry last chapter focused on us but we needed to give more info on our girls **

**Mariko: and Yuka and Hibiki will appear soon maybe (if Hibiki don't piss Yuko off again)**

**Yuka: well this chapter is more on the RRBZ and next chapter will have the PPGZ and real POVs **

**Hibiki: well on with this sick love story and quick thing all the younger siblings are 11 and older are 18 **

**All: happy reading**

* * *

**Chapter 2: three new ruffs? **

**Normal POV (same as No one's POV and Authors POV) **

**With the RRBZ at Mojo's Lab (House uh whatever that thing is that he lives in)**

"Mama!" the three boys yell at a monkey in a cape

"What Mojo? And I'm a man… monkey Mojo!" the monkey named Mojo said

"There are new puffs so we need new bothers." They said

"What? I don't believe you Mojo."

"Ok then go find out for you self and have a battle with the PPGZ." Butch said

"I will tomorrow I need to make a robot Mojo." Mojo said to his sons

**At the lab the next day **

"Ok professor tell us more about the ruffs." Mariko said to him

"Ok the ruffs are three boys that Mojo Jojo created to destroy the girls but failed miserably and when he created them he didn't use enough chemical Z so they remand 11 to this day." He told them

"Ok so who's Mojo?" Yuki asked

"Mojo is a green monkey that was hit with black z rays while we were hit by white." Kaoru said

"Ok is there anything else we need to know?" Yuko asked

"Yes when your belt's beep that means there's trouble and you must also keep you identity's hidden from everyone else." Ken said

"Ok-." _Beep Beep Beep_

"Well you know what that means girls so who is it professor today?" Momoko asked

"It's Mojo Jojo he's destroy town again Peach." Professor said looking at the screen

"Right Power Puff Z Pretty Rhythm Z da wan!" peach shouted

_Hyper Blossom _

_Powered Buttercup_

_Rolling Bubbles _

_Power Puff Girls Z_

_Singing Bella _

_Brilliant Rika _

_Bright Kim _

_Pretty Rhythm Girls Z _

"Let's go!" Blossom shouted and all the girls flew into town

**In town with Mojo**

"Where are those puff's already." Complained Mojo

"Were right here Mojo!" Blossom shouted at Mojo and he sent on of the arms of his robot to hit her "oh no you don't." _strawberry shooter _

_Bubble champagne _

_Megaton Dunk _

_Beautiful melody _

_Blinding lights _**(her attacks blind the enemies with light and that stuff)**

_Sword slice _**(hers use her sword which can cut though anything)**

"AHHHHH Mojo!" he shouted as he flew off into the sky

"Way to easy." Buttercup said

"So that was Mojo?" Kim asked

"Yes and yes he's always this easy to beat." Buttercup said

"Ok." Bella said

"Let's go to the lab and hang out." Bubbles said

**At Mojo's lab again **

"Ok I believe you boys Mojo." Mojo said to his sons

"See now what do we do about it we need help." Brick said

"Well I need DNA from the new puffs like what I did with you boys and chemical Z and I'll go to night to get it."

"Alright so now we play the waiting game." Butch smirked evilly

"Oh what's that I've never played that before?" Boomer said

"You give a bad name to blonds." Brick said smacking him in the head

**Next day at the lab **

"Profess-"started Momoko but stopped "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" she shouted when she saw the professor

"Looks like someone broke in and was very careful note to wake us up." Ken said

"And they blew up half the place AND YOU TELL ME THAT YOU THREE SLEPT THOUGH IT!" Kaoru shouted at them

"Uh…" Yuki started

"Does this." Yuko said

"Happen a lot?" Mariko finished by asking Miyako

"Not really this is the second time…" then Miyako realized and paled "PROFESSOR WHERE'S THE CHEMICAL Z!?" she shouted

"It's right uh… NOT AGAIN!" he shouted looking around for the chemical

"What?" the Rhythms asked

"The chemical Z is missing and the last time that happened those brat's were created." The Puffs said

"Uh… that's bad huh?" they asked

"Yes that means Mojo is mostly going to make more sons but as long as he doesn't have your DNA were fine." The professor said

"Yeah… hey where's my Head band **(Yuko)** /Rubber band **(Yuki) **/ Belt **(Mariko)**?"

"Oh god no!" They all shouted

**Back to Mojo's lab **

"My sons I'm home Mojo." Mojo said as he entered the room with the invention he used to make the RRBZ in

"Finally mama I thought we were going to die of boredom." They said

"Yes now let's get started." He said and did the same thing he did when making the boys and three boys appeared one with white hair and a black sweat band on **(really Yuko's head band) **and has light blue eyes that look white and the same uniform as the RRBZ but white another with pink hair that was tied back by a yellow rubber band had yellow eyes and a yellow uniform another with blond hair and gray eyes and has a gray uniform. "Yes Mojo I did it again!" he shouted. "My new son I will call you the Mojo Jr boys." He said

"Uh who the loser?" said the white one

"Our mom." Brick said

"Please tell me that's not going to be our name." the yellow one said

"No but what are your names?" Boomer asked they looked at each other and back at the ruffs

"I'm Raze the white one's Blitz and the yellow one's Kevin." The gray one named Raze said

"And were the Handsome Rock Boys Z!" they said together

"Awesome name guys now let's go get some Puffs." Butch said

"Yeah!" they all shouted and left into town to destroy things

**Back at the lab **

"Well at least the lab is clean." Miyako sighed in relief as all the girls plopped on the couch tired

"I'm so tired now we just spent two hours cleaning up the lab for _these's Baka's_ who can't hear explosion when their asleep." Kaoru said

"Right." All the girls said _Beep Beep Beep _all that girls groaned "Who is it this time?" they all asked

"The RRBZ! And some boys that look like you three" the Professor said pointing at Yuko Yuki and Mariko when he said three

"Power Puff Z Pretty Rhythm Z da wan!" peach shouted

_Hyper Blossom _

_Powered Buttercup_

_Rolling Bubbles _

_Power Puff Girls Z_

_Singing Bella _

_Brilliant Rika _

_Bright Kim _

_Pretty Rhythm Girls Z _

And they flew off to where the boys were

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Blossom shouted

"No thanks Blossy." Brick said

"And who the hell are you three?" Bella asked

"We should be asking you the same thing." Blitz retorted

"The white one's Bella the yellow is Kim and the grey is Rika." Bubbles said

"Bubbles!" all her team mate exclaim

"What?" Bubbles asked

"We didn't want them to know our names!" the Rhythms exclaimed

"Fair enough I'm Blitz and these are my brothers Kevin in the yellow and Raze in the grey." The white boy named Blitz said

"Can we just get to fighting already?" Buttercup asked

"Sure but first boys." Brick said and all the boys went up to their counterparts and flipped their skirts

"AHHH!" all the girls screamed and blushed when their skirts flew up

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!" Screamed Buttercup, Bella, Kim, and Rika with flame backgrounds

"Hahaha." The boys laughed while running away from the girls while all the girls chase them but lose them

"Damn it when I see them again I'm killing them!" The girls shouted and flew back to the professors house… lab… uh… whatever

**With the ruffs **

"I say we follow the Puffs to the professors and get them there." Brick said all the boys nodded and followed the puffs but didn't see them transform back and they came in

"Hey professor U. where are the PPGZ?" they all asked and saw six girls talking to him and his son "who the hell are they?" the boys asked again

"Miyako if you say our names I swear I'm going to slap you so hard that china will feel earthquakes." Yuko harshly whispered to Miyako

"I don't think they recognize us so play it cool." Whispered Momoko

"We asked a question who the hell are you?" the ruffs repeated

"We don't have to say anything to you idiots unless we want to." Kaoru snorted at them

"Ok boys get them." Brick said and each boy went at their counterpart and put them in head locks

"Wait a second where the hell is the professor?" all the groups looked where the professor and ken were standing and found the spot empty and they all sweat drop

"Their wimps." All the kids said

"Hey I just noticed these girls are kind of cute." Said Brick

"Yeah they are." All the ruffs replied when they looked at their counterparts

"EWWW were one way too old for you and two DON'T LIKE YOU!" All the girls shouted

"Whatever you say." The boys smirk and touch the girl's asses

* * *

**Me: you guys are so DEAD!**

**Blitz: Why?**

**Me: One you asses flipped our skirts and then you touch our asses I got enough of that at school during smack ass Friday **

**Yuki: Kevin YOUR DEAD!**

**Momoko: Please help us **

**Miyako: why did you make them perverts? **

**Me, Mariko, and Yuki: Miyako what do you think is going through a boys mind when their 11- the rest of their lives **

**Hibiki: when are Yuka and I going to be in this **

**PRGZ: SOON NOW SHUT UP!**

**Yuka: fine hope were in it soon **

**All: thanks for reading now Beast take it away **

**Beast: R & R and well be back soon **


	3. Chapter 3: Families of our new heroes

**Love isn't a game it's a ride **

**Me: Ok this chapter is more on our families  
Kim: yeah and just so you know were doing this during our video making time and free time  
Rika: hope you enjoy this and girls if you would please  
PPGZ: Rika, Kim, and Bella don't own us or the RRBZ they only own their OC's  
RRBZ and HRBZ: there you girls are why did you lock the door  
Us: excuse us HELP!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Families of our heroes **

**Ok were going to start with the PRGZ Kim first **

**Yuki's POV**

After we got away from the boys we went home right now I'm looking for my key so I can get in the back way so I don't have to see the customers my parents own a restaurant that's super popular and me and my baby sister Yuka work there now I'm about to run up stairs but not before "Yuki is that you?" my mother asked

"Yeah mom?" I asked and went into the kitchen

"Oh good it is you I need you to work tonight." She said

"Ok oh and tonight I'm sleeping over at my cousins." I said and was about to go up

"Which one?" she asked I come from around the corner to see her light blue hair and yellow eyes she's in a chiefs uniform now I see where I get my eye's from and Yuka get's her blue highlights from

"Yuko's." I said and went up stairs yeah that's right me and Yuko are cousins but we didn't know that until we were in 5th grade reason for that is because every time we hung out we were at Mariko's house the park or anywhere but mine or Yuko's house then she came over here one day and my mom realized that Yuko is my uncle's daughter and they told us that were cousins. I ran into the room I share with Yuka our room is yellow, blue and red we have a bunk bed and one laptop we share so we have no privacy and a desk with our books a closet that we split and some chairs.

"Hey sis." Yuka said reading from a book she has long blond hair with blue highlights well more like tips she has red eyes and she's in her school uniform because she got summer school this week

"Hey little witch." I said and smirked

"Ha-ha so funny I almost forgot to laugh." She said smiling this is our little joke we share she reads magic books and can use magic I know it sounds strange but it's true

"So you learn a new spell yet." I asked

"Yeah want to see?" She asked

"Sure." I said and sat on the bed in front of her

"Ok take my hands." She said and held them out and I did so "Ok sit cross legged." Then I sat like that "now close your eyes and repeat after me." She said and I did that "indica oro gratia rosa rosae in conspectu meo lucem et creans." She said in Latin the phrase translates to _'the charm of a rose I ask you to show it light and create a rose in my sight'_ **(I know it's dumb but it's the best I could think of since I barely know Latin and I had to translate most online.) **I repeat then open my eyes and there's a rose in Yuka's hand "It worked." She smiled and put the rose in a vase near the window then our dad came in he had pink hair and red eyes and is in a chief uniform also.

"Come on girl's time for work." My dad said and he went down stairs

"OK!" we yelled and changed into maid uniforms that were appropriate but I know that if Kevin saw me in this he would make some perverted thought for it the uniforms were a white button up shirt and a black skirt to our knees and the skirts had little belt like things that went up to under our chests and strap sleeves and knee high white socks and black dress shoes and we both have to tie our hair in ribbons mine is yellow Yuka's is red. After that we ran down stairs to start work then I saw Kevin and his brothers and they looked older than ME!

"Yuki order up table 6." My mom said and I grabbed the food oh no there at table 6 FUCK MY LIFE!

"Here's your order sirs." I said and was about to walk away

"Hey Yuki or should I say _Bright Kim_." Kevin said the last part in a hushed whisper

"How did you know?" I asked harshly

"Well say hello to your new partners." He said

"Whatever I have work to do."

"Ok oh nice uniform." He smirked and I walked away before I killed him two hours later my shift was over for the night and a ran to Yuko's house

**Mariko's POV same time **

I was walking into my house where my older sister Maiko was we she has short blond hair and green eyes like our dad and I got short blonde hair and gray eyes like mom me and my sister share a room like the others **(Yuko and Hibiki also share) **I walked into our room upstairs which was gray and green and we have two beds hers on the right mine left and we split the room I see her on her bed studying for her exams for college "Hey gicler." She said in French

"What?"

"Squirt."

"Really."

"Yep." She said and I just collapsed on my bed "You got work in 20." She said and I groaned "Who you babysitting this time?"

"Brat 1 and 2 also known as the Itano twins." I said their 4 year old twin girls with identical blond hair and yellow eyes I take them to the park every Tuesday and they run around getting in trouble they have really good manners around their parents that is. I got up and was about to leave "I'm staying at Yuko's tonight." I said and walked out not before seeing my parents "I'll be at the park for two hours if you need me and I'll be at Yuko's I said to them and ran to the Itano house "Hi I'm here for Tomoyo and Tomoka."

"Ok Girls Mariko is here!" He shouted to his daughters at first sight you can tell Tomoka is older and they both look like their mother they have slightly different appearances Tomoka put's her hair in a side pony tail and has heart shaped earrings and Tomoyo leaves her hair down and hers is more curly but if you make them look the same only way to tell is by them talking.

"Mariko let's go!" they shouted and dragged me to the park and I saw the RRBZ and HRBZ and oddly enough they looked older than me please don't let them see me please damn they see me "Mariko who are they?" Tomoka asked

"Just go play Tomoyo and Tomoka." I said and made them move towards the play ground

"How the hell are you older than me?" I asked when they came over to me

"That's my secret Mariko or is it _Brilliant Rika_." He said the last part with a whisper

"How the hell did you know?" I asked

"That's for me to know." He smirked then the twins came over

"Mariko play with us please." Tomoka said

"Ok just a second girls." I said and turned to the boys "Just stay away." I said and was about to play with the twins

"That's not going to happen since were your new partners." He said and I just ignored him after I dropped the twins off and got my stuff I ran to Yuko's house

**Yuko's POV same time**

Ok before the girls get here I have to set-up and I have work too man I hate this. I grabbed the drinks for tonight and I put them in party room one perks about being in my family is that my dad bought a room for everything we need thanks to him being a big shot business owner and I'm a idol pop star from even before me and the girls made our band the angel girls **(me and the girls really have a band but that's not our name) **and if you're wondering why Yuki's family even though were related has to work in a restaurant is because her parents didn't want the money they just wanted their dream which is why I have another job to which is in the circus not like the ring master one's the one's where we do trapeze shows and that stuff. I grabbed the other stuff we needed for tonight and put them in the room and after I set it up I grabbed my duffel bag with my stuff and was about to leave but was seen by my little brother Hibiki he has midnight black hair that's to his shoulders and the same light blue eyes as me and mom she's in a dark blue top and black shorts and has blue vans.

"And where are you going?" he asks

"Where does it look like?" I asked back

"Work?" He asked

"Naw I'm going to Yuki's I just happen to have my duffel back I use for work." I said sarcastically

"Ha-ha." He said back then our mom came in she has midnight black hair that's to her ankles but it's up in a braid bun and our light blue eyes and with pale skin she's in a white blouse and black pencil skirt and black 4in. high heels

"That's not fighting I hear is it." She said

"No Okāsan." _'No mom.'_ We replied very respectfully

"Ok." She smiled and our dad came in he has Midnight blue hair to his shoulders and dark blue eyes and a black suit

"Hi guys." Our dad said and hugged our mom

"Kon'nichiwa otōsan." _'Hi dad.' _ We said

"Well I got to get to work I'll be back by 7 and the girls are sleeping over." I said and left for the stage when I got their I went to the change room and changed into a black leotard and a white off the shoulders mini top white tights and black ballet shoes and went to the practice room to see the RRBZ grrr I'm going to kill someone. "Why the heck are you here!" I shouted at them wait a second they look older… they are older than me.

"What I can't see my favorite girl." Blitz said smirking

"Eww just gross." I said

"Whatever Yuko or _Singing Bella_." He said with that damn smirk

"Shut-up!" I shouted and walked away to start practice with my group I hope they aren't still their when I'm done my stunt partners lift me up and throw me in the air and when I land I look to where they were thank you lord their gone as soon as practice ended I changed back to my White tank top and black skirt and ran home to meet Yuki and Mariko now we just have to wait for the girls call to show them how to get here then my phone rings for the face time calls and I accept it to see Momoko Miyako and Kaoru on the other line

"Hi girl's." we said

'Hi!' they replied

"Quick question did you girl's happen to see the RRBZ and HRBZ but older and them saying something like 'were your new partners.'?" I asked

"Yeah why?" All of the others asked

"Because I saw them too and something tells me the professor has to do with this." I said

'Want to ask him and then we can go to your house.' Momoko said

"Ok." All of us said and we ran to the professors to ask **(for Kaoru and Mariko beat it out of him) **for answers

"Hey professor!" We yelled when we got there

"Yes girls." He said when he ran out of the lab

"Why are the RRBZ and HRBZ older than us and keep saying their our partners?" We asked the professor and he looked nervous **(Well could you blame the man I mean Mariko has a sword and Kaoru has a mallet/hammer) **"Well were waiting." We said

"Well… uh… after you girl's knocked them out for touching you're um… butt's… well you see I tried some experiments and turned them old and good." He said

"…"

"Girl's?"

"…"

"Uh…Girls."

"…"

"Girl."

"YOU WHAT!" we shouted

"You heard right." We heard voices say oh no we turned to see the ruffs

"Were not done here professor!" We yelled

"RUN!" Momoko and I shouted to our teams and we left I took Momoko, Yuki took Miyako, And Mariko took Kaoru we all took separate way to my house to avoid the ruffs

**Ruff's POV **

After we visited all the Puff's and Rhythm's at their works and hangouts we went to the professor's to see the girl yell at him

"You heard right." We said to them and they turned around to see us

"Were not done here professor!" they yelled

"RUN!" Both the leaders shouted to their teams and left following the girl who matches their personality and took separate ways to somewhere oh well we can get them later

**Normal POV**

After the little run in with the Ruff's and Rock's the Puff's and Rhythm's finally made it to their sleepover

"Wow this is your house!" Momoko exclaimed

"Yeah." Yuko said kind of nervous of the reaction she'd get from her friends

"SO COOL!" the Puff's shouted while the Rhythms covered their ears from the shout

"Uh let's go in." Mariko said and the girls went inside and the Rhythm's once again cover their ears from the Puff's yells of amazement

"Ok just be quiet please." Yuki said to the Puff's

"Why did you bring a bunch of girls!?" Hibiki yelled when he came into the room where the girls are

"Get out of here you little brat!" Yuko yelled while throwing a pillow at her little brother

"Whatever!" He yelled before being hit with another pillow

"Who's that?" the Puff's asked

"Hibiki." The Rhythm's replied "Well let's get changed." They said and all the girls changed into their PJ's Momoko is in a pink spaghetti strap top and red short shorts and pink ankle socks and put her hair down, Miyako is in a baby blue night dress with her pigtails in curlers and blue knee socks, Kaoru is in an oversized green tee-shirt and P.E. shorts with green calve socks, Yuko is in a white tank top and black short shorts and her hair is in a braid and white mid thigh socks, Yuki is in a spaghetti strap dress that ends above her knees and yellow socks to above her knees with her hair down, and Mariko is in a long gray top and gray short shorts with gray bootie socks and her hair in two braids.

"Ok your choice romantic, comedy, or horror movie?" Yuko asked when plopping on the couch in between Yuki and Mariko after putting on Netflix.

"Romantic out!" Kaoru and Mariko shouted

"So comedy or horror?" Yuko asked again to Momoko Miyako and Kaoru sitting on the bean bag chairs in front of the couch and next to the table of food

"Horror! What's a good sleepover without a good horror movie?" Kaoru asked as more of a statement

"Ok here are all the horror movies." Yuki said as they flipped through the movies

"Tremors all of them!" Mariko said

"Are they super scary?" Miyako asked

"No not unless you're scared of puppets and robots."

"Wait Puppet's and robots?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah the Graboids are made of mechanical parts and masked by fabric." Yuki said

"Ok start it." Momoko said and the girls watched the movies until they were called to fight Mojo _'beep beep beep' _

'_Hyper Blossom'_

'_Rolling Bubble's'_

'_Powered Buttercup'_

'_Power Puff Girls Z'_

'_Singing Bella'_

'_Bright Kim'_

'_Brilliant Rika'_

'_Pretty Rhythm Girls Z'_

"Who is it this time?" Kim asked

"Fuzzy but it's weird he looks more powerful." Blossom said and they flew off little did they know Hibiki saw the whole thing

* * *

**Me: Ok that's it for now  
Yuki: Uh Yuko why aren't they moving *looks at frozen Ruff's and Rock's*  
Me: I froze them  
Mariko: How?  
Momoko: Just be happy she did  
Miyako: Are they ok? *Touches frozen Boomers cheek*  
Me: Perfectly  
Kaoru: How long will they be frozen  
Yuka: About 2 minutes  
Me: Uh where's Hibiki  
Yuka: Tied up in the closet *point's to Hibiki*  
Us: Want to tie them up *Point to the boys about to unfreeze*  
Yuka: To late  
Boys: Why did you freeze us *Hugs the girls*  
Us: LET US GO  
Boys: if we get 5 reviews we will *all smirk*  
Girls: PLEASE REVIEW!  
Boys: Bye  
**


	4. Chapter 4: First battle and new

**Love isn't a game it's a ride chapter 4**

**Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME IT TOOK YOU THIS *Censored* LONG TO GIVE US FIVE DAMN REVIEWS DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO US!  
Miyako: I'm still having nightmares  
Momoko: Uh Yuko where are we?  
Yuki: We're on Akibastar the planet for AKB0048 idols and were hiding in the concert hall  
Kaoru: and where are the boys?  
Mariko: On earth in AKB0048 Uniforms and we took the liberty of taking photos of them *Shows photos*  
Kaoru: How much money for them?  
Me: 10 dollar for 1 and 30 for all of them  
Mariko: Hey didn't we tie them up and put fan girls near them?  
Me: Uh yeah why  
Miyako: You don't think…  
Me: Naw we have a recorder over there and hooked it up to my tablet *opens Tablet and opens recorder* Uh never mind  
Momoko: Should we save them?  
Mariko, Kaoru, Yuko, Yuki: Naw they deserve it plus they started it  
Momoko and Miyako: You're so mean  
Kaoru: Would you rather have them trying to molest you?  
Momoko and Miyako: Well no but…  
Me: Uh do the boys have access to a space ship?  
Kaoru: … RUN!  
All: Hope you like  
PRGZ: We don't own the Anime PPGZ or the AKB0048 places we used and at the end we will answer some comments  
PPGZ: Happy reading**

* * *

**Normal POV (starting from last time)**

**Chapter 4 first battle and new names **

The girls were flying to the destination of their fight with Fuzzy but what they didn't know is that Blossom's observation was correct

"Hey we never asked you this how old are you three?" Buttercup asked slowing down a little

"16 what about you?" they replied

"16 now." The puffs replied

"Wow and we got held back a year." Rika said

"We can play 20 questions later now we need to fight Fuzzy." Bella said to them

"Shut up." Rika and Kim said

"Oh no you did not I'm your leader." Bella said pointing at them and then nearly getting hit by a trash bin with a large hand print on it _'CD Driver!' _Someone shouts and saves her from it the girls turn to see the Ruffs and Rocks **(Weapons: Brick: throwing Disk, Boomer: Bat, Butch: Flute, Blitz: CD's, Kevin: Darkness Scythe, and Raze: Bow and Arrow) **in new uniforms "Oh great they're here." She said "AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THROWING A TRASH CAN AT A GIRL YOU DAMN MONSTER!" Bella shouted flying down to Fuzzy with a pissed look.

"This is my land so get off it." Fuzzy shouted

"Uh if you haven't noticed we aren't touching the ground." Buttercup said

"Plus this land belongs to the city." Kim said

"If I have Miss. Bellum I'll leave." He said

"Not going to happen Fuzzy." Brick said

"Then I'll just take her by force." Fuzzy said going on a rampage throwing trash cans, cars, light poles, and trees.

"Ahhh!"The girls screamed barely dodging what Fuzzy was throwing around

"Hey those are our girl's!" The boys shouted to him and attacked him

'_Disk Throw!' _**(The disk can cut things and is like Blossoms yo-yo)**

'_Destruction Bat!_

'_Flute Bubbles!'_

'_CD Driver!'_

'_Deadly Darkness!'_

'_Swirl Arrows!'_

Fuzzy was trapped in a green bubble with the other powers hitting him

"Our turn girls." Blossom said

'_Sweets Yo-yo!' _

'_Bubble Blower!'_

'_Sound Sonic!'_

'_Bright Lights!' _

'_Slice Death!'_

'_Sonic Hammer!'_

Fuzzy was sent flying off into space

"Oh boys since when were we YOUR girls." All the girls said glaring at the boys but they all disappeared and re-appeared behind the girls without them noticing and tapped their shoulders "Hu-" they started but were kissed when the girls finally pried them off they flew back to Yuko's to be met by her brother

"Hi Ane-Chan and friends." 'Big sis' Hibiki said

"Ok brat what do you know." Bella said pinning her little brother to a wall

"That you're the PPGZ and PRGZ." He said smirking

"What do you want to keep it secret?" Kim asked

"Hmm… let me think about it…Oh I know you let me say in here with you guys and I'll help you get away from mom and dad if you need help to get away." He said with a devilish smirk

"Fine you little pervert but you stay away from us." Bella said changing back "Or I'm telling Ayumi you like her." She said with a smirk **(Ayumi is a RRGZ and normal girl she was hit with a black light later on.) ** "Ok well that fight with fuzzy ruined my mood for tremors so how about spiders or eight-legged-freaks?" She asked her friends

"Yuko remember when we were thirteen at my grandma's?" Mariko asked Yuko

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed remembering what happened

"What happened?" Asked everyone but Yuki who already knows and saw the video they made **(BTW this little story really happened to me and Mariko)**

"Well when we were thirteen we were going to watch eight-legged-freaks but we decided not to then we saw a spider and Mariko made me kill it or try to anyways but every time I was too small or I couldn't reach then we got a sneaker but before that we keep making a joke or something about the movie and stuff then when I went to kill it, it fell we both screamed and ran out then her grandmother woke up and killed it for us when she told us there was bug spray under the sink." Yuko told her friends and brother and they all started laughing their butts off.

"Ok so let's watch something." Kaoru said whipping the tears and still laughing a bit

"Ok." Said Yuki and clicked on a movie after a few hours the puffs fell asleep on the couch the rhythms on the floor with blankets and a pillow and max on a bean bag chair with a blanket

"Aww how cute they let Hibiki in with them." Said Yuko's Mom in a tee-shirt and Pj bottoms with her hair down so you could see it did reach the floor to her husband who was in Pj bottoms and instead of neat combed hair it was shaggy "Let's wake them up so we can eat breakfast." She said and they woke them up they all woke up but Mariko, Kaoru, Yuko, and Hibiki.

"YUKO GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OUT OF BED!" Yuki yelled in her cousin ear when she woke up she death glared Yuki but got up any ways and woke up her brother with the same result then the girl cousins got the other two up after grabbing the ice cold buckets of water they ate breakfast in silent's until.

"Mom we're going out after this." Yuko said

"Ok sweetie just be back soon."

"Alright." She said they finished their food got changed and left for the professors Lab to see the ruffs and rocks…again.

"Ok what is it today Professor?" Mariko asked

"Well like you girls the boys will need names so they can go to school and stuff." He said

"And you need us why?" Momoko asked not wanting to be around Brick anymore then she had to

"Because we need you to help choose names." Ken said

"Why don't you just go to I mean it has every name in the book in every language so just look up a name there and it tells you the meaning of the names." Yuko suggested **(Baby namer is a real site)**

"Is that even real?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah watch." She said going one of the computers and going to the site "Look Kaoru your name means Fragrance." She said "And now look all I have to do is click the blue icon with a b and here are all boy names and now origin Japanese and their all boy and unisex names show up." She said showing them

"Hey click that name Yuko." Kevin said pointing to a name

"Uh… let's see Akihiro it means Bright scholar and shining abroad seems like it would fit you Kevin." Yuko said

"Alright I want that name." Kevin or Akihiro said

"Do you think you know a name to fit me?" Brick asked all the girls at each other and have the same name in mind

"Kyo." They all tell him

"What does that mean?" he wondered

"Well it means here see for yourself." She said pulling up the name and all the boys read it and everyone but brick started laughing it said 'Approval, ginger, or large'

"I actually like it." Brick who is now known as Kyo said they keep pulling up names and Butch is now Eiji, Boomer is Katashi, Blitz is Mamoru, and Raze is Hideki.

"Well that's that you boys got your names now leave us alone." the girls said then the boys got an idea and smirked the girls saw this and ran.

* * *

**Me: You'll see what happens next chapter to them because of how long my reviews took anyways  
Artic Queen: Thank you for helping us and yeah why do we *Evil aura appears*  
Darkkillergirl: Love your name by the way thanks for being our first reviewer here's a virtual cookie *Hands you cookie*  
Yuki: Anyways review to see more chapters please!  
Me: And thank Mariko and Yuki for this chapter they did the last three reviews  
All: Bye **


	5. Chapter 5 First day of a long year

**Love isn't a game it's a ride chapter 5**

**Me: wow it's been a week since we saw the boys  
Yuki: Yeah now I'm scared  
Boys: Now don't be  
Girls: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!  
Mariko: Hey Artic Queen thanks for the tip *Evil aura appears and she and the other girls start attacking the boys*  
Momoko: Ok to ****jpangel97**** thanks for the idea and yes this will be a problem won't it with twelve main characters but each girl works with four characters so it's easier for them  
Girls: ENJOY! While we kick the boys butts **

**Chapter 5: School starts **

**Mamoru's POV**

In the last few weeks we and the girls have become mutual friends if you can call it that we love them and their still oblivious and after what happened a few weeks ago I don't know if they'll like us

"GUYS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE WE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Kaoru's voice ran though the lab.

yeah right now we're living at the lab while the girls find a place for us to stay they found one but were still waiting to see if they can get it I glance at what the boys and I are wearing I'm in a white shirt and faded blue jeans my HRBZ belt and watch and white all stars. Kyo is in red shirt, black jeans, red and black high tops and his RRBZ belt and watch. Eiji is in a green tee-shirt and baggy shorts and green Nikes and his RRBZ belt and watch. Katashi is in a dark blue tee shirt and jeans with white van with his RRBZ belt and watch. Hideki is in gray shirt and blue jeans and gray high tops HRBZ belt and watch. And lastly Akihiro is in a dark yellow tee shirt and blue jeans with his HRBZ belt and watch. **(Their belts are black and have their color compacts with an R or H and same with their watches) **We ran down stairs to see the girls.

Momoko has on a pink shirt and pink skirt knee high white socks and pink all stars and her PPGZ belt. Kaoru is in a green tank top covered by a black jacket and baggy green shorts. Miyako is in a blue shirt and a light blue skirt with blue flats. Yuki is in a yellow off the shoulders shirt with a white undershirt yellow skirt and yellow vans. Mariko had a gray shirt with a sword on it skinny jeans with holes and white all stars. And lastly Yuko had on a white half shirt with a black under shirt and black skirt and white all stars.

"You guys ready to go?" Momoko asked

"Yeah were ready let's get going." Kyo said and we headed for their school and got stares from boys and girls around our age then we made it to a big building

"Well this is Townsville high." Miyako said

"And all you have to do is go to the main office for your schedules." Yuko said

"So follow us." Yuki said walking into the building with the other girls and taking us to the main office

"Oh you must be our new students." A lady said "The Jojo's?"

"Yes we are." Kyo said and she handed us our schedules and we walked into the hall way which had almost no one in it

"Hey where is everyone?" Eiji asked

"Most likely outside classes don't start for a while." Kaoru said

"Hey Kaoru do you have ROTC?" Mariko asked

"Yeah you?" She asked back

"Yep what period?" Mariko asked

"0 so in a few minutes." Kaoru told her

"Same lets go later guys." Mariko said walking off with Kaoru

"What ROTC?" Katashi asked

"It's like military training do you guys want to watch."

"Why not." We said

"Let's go." They said and walked with us out to watch ROTC there were only two other girls besides Kaoru and Mariko

**Yuko's POV**

One of the teachers from ROTC came over to us who we know as Mr. White

"Yuko so when are you joining?" He asked me **(No joke this happened to me!) **

"When you add ribbons and let them show public affection." I smirked to him

"That will never happen." He said and walked back to his class

"What was that about?" Everyone but Yuki asked

"Since freshmen year when Mariko joined and I took her over he told me I should join but I have a different 0 periods already which is the ribbons dance class with Yuki." I told them then the bell for 0 periods to start rang.

"Well we have to go down there for an hour." Yuki said and we walked past ROTC to see our other friends who are in the class to and we started showing off.

**An hour later before first**

All of us walked to our lockers to put our stuff up and the boys were a crossed the hall from us and the girls and I are next to each other

"So who is your first period?" Miyako asked everyone

"Mrs. Shinoda Mariko's mom." Yuki said

"Us to and that's your mom?!" they said surprised

"Yes." Mariko said

"Well let's get to class." I said "So we can ignore the boys" mumbling the last half and the other girl laughed as we walked off to our class

"Oh and you three should sit near the back of the class so if we have to leave in the middle of it the teacher won't see our belts." Kaoru said

"Alright." We said as we reached the class I sat at the very back in the desk next to the window with Kaoru next to me and all the other girls in the same row with a empty row in front of us and another row of girls in front of those seats and I know them to be Himeko and her crew once the bell rang our teacher came in she looked just like Mariko and her sister.

"Ok class we have more new students this year and this should be them right now." All of us looked to the front door of the class to see the boys Kamisama you just hate us huh? "These are the Jojo brothers so please introduce your selves and state three facts." She told them and the girls beside us started cheering and whispering things about them

"Well I'm Kyo Jojo and the eldest of my brothers I like comics and don't have a girlfriend yet." He said Winking at Momoko which made the girls squeal

"I'm Eiji Jojo I'm the second eldest and I like sports and I'm just waiting for my lucky girl." He said smirking at Kaoru which got the girls to say how hot he is

"I'm Katashi Jojo and I'm the third oldest I like drawing and I do have someone I like." He said sweetly at the last part making the girls talk about how cute he is

"I'm Mamoru Jojo I'm fourth I like to perform and roller blade." Then he smiled at me and I hide my face in my stuff and he made all the girls who perform squeal

"I'm Hideki Jojo I'm the fifth eldest and I also like sports and skate boarding." He said also smirking but to Mari-chan and making the tomboys also say that they want his number and stuff

"I'm Akihiro Jojo I'm the youngest I like painting and I'm just waiting for the right girl." He said smiling to Yuki making the girls say they want to be his girl and stuff

"Ok thank you boys now please sit behind Eri, Chiyo, Emiko, Hana, Amaya, Amiya, and Himiko." Ok before I continue that's Himeko's crew you know her of course yeah instead of puff balls for her hair it's a sad attempt of being flattened and she died it to be almost Momoko's hair color and she's in a purple top that looks five sizes to small with a black mini skirt that's too short for her and purple pumps. Then there's Eri she's almost a copy of Miyako but instead of pigtails it's a high ponytail with a white ribbon and she's in the same thing as Himeko but in blue. Next is Chiyo she's a tomboy like Kaoru with long black hair and she's in the same thing but in green and with short shorts and green Nikes. Then there's Hana Himeko paid her to dyed her hair blonde then keep bleaching it until it's a sad attempt to be white and it's much shorter than mine and she's in the same as Himeko but in white… poser. Next are my sisters **(Oh yeah did I forget to mention she has two sisters Yuko, Amaya, and Amiya are triplets) **Amaya looks like me but with mom's color hair and she's in the same thing as Chiyo but in gray. And lastly my sister Amiya she has dad's color hair and same on looks and is in a yellow version of Himeko's outfit. Their all posers trying to look like us but in a slutty way.

Anyways the boys walked to the seats in front of us… this will be a long year

**Boys: *on the floor twitching* **

**Girls: Well that's that**

**Me: So anyways we know this is a ways away but our 50****th**** reviewer will be allowed to make themselves an OC **

**Yuki: We have one new character already and if you want one just ask and we may let you have one**

**Mariko: And guys since Yuko doesn't like to write to many love scenes she's going to try next chapter for the love scenes to start so give her a break **

**Me: Yeah it will be my first one *Does happy dance* **

**Momoko: Who's it going to be?**

**Miyako: *looks though script of next chapter* It's-**

**Me: You have to wait and see ;D **

**Kaoru: You better not make it me! **

**Me: Just for that later on you're going to have the best love scene I can make so Butch look forward to that **

**Butch: Thank you Yuko *Hugs her* **

**Me: TOUCHING ME! And to make it better you can write it… AS LONG AS IT'S RATED T!**

**Butch: *let's go* sorry, thank you, and man! **

**All: Anyways R&R **


	6. Chapter 6 Lunch time and end of day

**Love isn't a game it's a ride chapter 6**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Lunch time fight and end of the day new OC's belong to YunaKuroba **

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

We just finished fourth and heading to lunch so far we have classes with the girls and sadly the boys with Himeko and her crew they have been flirting with the boys so much that it's getting annoying.

"Earth to Momoko." Miyako said snapping me out of my thought

"Let's get lunch I'm hungry!" Kaoru exclaimed

"You're always hungry." I said as we walked out of the classroom staying away from the boys we went to the closest lunch line when a girl started yelling Yuko's and Mariko's names we looked over to see a girl with long spiky black-brown hair that's in a messy pony tail held up by a black ribbon she's in a red shirt with a dark red music note and blue pants and she had a belt like ours with a black compact

"YUKINA!?" They shouted at the girl she ran over and hugged them "Guys this is our old friend Yukina." They said "Yukina these are our friends Yuki you know of course and the others are Momoko Miyako and Kaoru." The introduced her to us turns out that they were all friends at a younger age but Yukina moved away and now she's back in town we got our lunch and found a shady spot near our fifth period and sat down to eat I got a ham burger, chips, fruit, and milk all of us got about the same things. We were having a good time until the boys with someone who looked like Yukina came over

"Why are you boys here!" We all shouted at them

"Because we can be." They said and wrapped their arms around our waist and we struggled

"Let go!" We exclaimed when we thought it couldn't get better it did the bell rang saving us "Yes! Got to go boys!" We shouted running to our class

"Ok what's everyone's class after this?" Miyako asked slightly panting as we all entered the class

"Free period." Yuko, Kaoru, and I said

"I got photograph." Mariko and Yukina said

"And we have fashion textiles." Miyako and Yuki said as we all took seats in the back near each other

"Alright so buddy system." I said "So don't leave anyone alone got it girls." I told them

"Right." They replied

"Ok so Yuko, Kaoru and I will stay together at free period, Mariko you stay with Yukina, and Miyako and Yuki stay together."

"Got it!" They said and the boys came in our class again! With Himeko and her group with another girl… Our teacher walked up to the board that has pictures of nature and students on the camping trip that the school takes every year but it's only for juniors and seniors

"Alright class as many of you knows that the juniors and seniors of this school take lots of camping trips one at the beginning of the year two in the middle and one at the end so our first trip is in two weeks." All of us cheered "Ok settle down now for the next couple weeks we will have you guys work on team work and survival training." She said "Now all of you will come up and get a number and your group will be determined by the number and each group will consist of seven girls or boys and NO! No co-ed tents/cabins." This made all the couples, Himeko, her group and the boys groan. Then she called all of our names the girls and I got a cabin together which made us happy but not really since we were in the cabin next to Himeko and her group.

**Kyo's POV **

Too bad we can't have co-ed cabins I would have loved to be with Momoko in hers, not so much the girl I know as Himeko because she sound supper whiny and annoying like her little group of sluts who have been flirting with us. While at lunch we meet this guy named Kaito who knows our girls better than us so we decided to learn more about them then go bother them and they were with this girl named Yukina and apparently they are also super powered teens like us she's leader of the Power Pop Girls Z and he's leader of the Rowdy Rock Boys Z. Now were in a class called Nature studies and the guys and I have a cabin together and the teacher gave us free time to talk. The guys and I are at our desks chatting about everything. I glanced over at the girls and saw they are standing next to their desks chatting. When I got an instant chill down my back.

"You guys feel that?" Katashi asked as we nodded and looked around and saw Himeko and her group watching us like hawks.

**Miyako's POV **

"Oh girls did you hear about the one girl from our school?" Yuki asked

"No what?" Kaoru, Momoko and I asked

"Well apparently a junior at our school sucked the whole varsity football team." Yuko said

"No way who?" Momoko asked

"Give you one guess." Mariko said looking over at Himeko

"I knew that girl was a slut but I never thought she would do that." Kaoru said

"Um… What's sucked?" I asked they all looked at me

"Sucked is when you stick a guy's thing in your mouth just a cleaner way of saying it." Mariko said

"I can't believe it why would she do that?" Yukina said

"Who knows but I mean look at what she's wearing." Yuko said when the bell rang "Alright let's go girls!" She said and we grabbed our bags and left

**Kaoru's POV **

Momoko, Yuko and I found a secluded place in the library and sat down to talk.

"So what do you girls have after school?" Momoko asked

"Soccer practice." I said

"Varsity?" Yuko asked I nodded "Nice." She gave me a high five "I have singing then my job at the circus." She said

"I have cheer practice." Momoko said

"Well I'm going to do some homework." Yuko said pulling out her worksheets and started doing them

"Same." Momoko said doing the same

"I'm going to play video games." I said pulling out my phone and playing the racing games

* * *

**Me: Alright I'm going to end it here so next chapter will show Miyako, Yuki, Yukina, and Mariko in their classes and what the boys are doing **

**Yuki: Okay before we end this Sonic Melody did you see the update time from our sailor moon story? It was over four months this was only two! **

**Me: Yeah and do you think a 3.8 GPA comes when I just type stories no it takes my dedication so it's either my stories and let my grades slip and get kicked out of all my clubs or keep my grades up and type when I have time because if one grade goes to a C or D I get my computer taken away and can't type or update at ALL! So make your decision me updating every couple months with a long(ish) chapter or not updating at all? **

**Mariko: Well that's all now Yuko has to do her English, Math, and Science homework**

**Me: I'll do it in the morning at the library like I always do! I mean I finished an entire page essay in 15 minutes during class today! (Like no joke I did!) **


End file.
